


Hotline

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ohno is away, and Nino is feeling horny, Nino makes a special call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohno-nipples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohno-nipples).



> A halloween fic for ohno-nipples from Tumblr who requested this prompt.

Nino missed Ohno so much. It has been nearly two weeks since he last since him, and Nino was getting antsy. The only problem was that Ohno was halfway around the world shooting for a drama. It was crazy they had to locate just to get the perfect shot, but the director was ambitious.

  
Nino estimated the timing where Ohno might be back at his hotel. Usually, Ohno would call him and they would chat until one of them got sleepy. This time, Nino want to do something different.

  
He called Ohno.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hey," Nino moaned, his voice low and husk. "How was your day?"

  
"Long," Ohno groaned from the receiver. "And exhausting."

  
"That’s funny," Nino smirked. "Because over here, I have something long in my hand…and it’s certainly not exhausted."

  
"…"

  
"It’s growing longer in my hands just thinking of you," Nino continued. "I can see the head now. It’s touching just below my bellybutton. The poor puppy is missing a certain hole it used to fill in."

  
"Nino…are you-"

  
"Here, listen to it," Nino said, and brought his cell phone close to his erection. His lubricated hand pumped his shaft up and down to produce enough sound for Ohno to hear.

  
"Did you get that?" Nino said.

  
"Nino…I…uh, what…what are you wearing?"

  
"You know that sweater Jun gave me for my birthday," Nino answered in his best sexy voice. "The one with just the sleeves and barely anything on the front or back."

  
"The one you can see your nipples?"

  
"Yeah," Nino licked his lips. "What would you do to me?"

  
"…I’d pinch them," Ohno uttered. "Then, I’d nibble on them with my teeth."

  
Nino reached up and pinched himself, imagining Ohno doing it and he moaned into the phone.

  
"You like it?"

  
"Would you do it harder?" Nino gasped.

  
"I would," Ohno whispered. Nino could hear faint sounds of Ohno jerking himself.

  
"I can hear you," Nino giggled. "I want to hear it."

  
At his command, Nino could hear the sounds of flesh slapping against each other. Ohno’s grunts in the background grew louder, and Nino inserted his finger inside himself. He imagined Ohno was laying next to him and spooning into him.

  
"Nino?" He heard Ohno’s voice.

  
"Yes?"

  
"What would you do to me?"

  
"I’d…I’d get down on my knees," Nino said, still fingering himself. "I…ah…Ohno…I’d want your hands in my hair."

  
"N-nino," Ohno breathed. The sounds of fapping from the receiver grew louder and faster. "I…I might…ah…"

  
"I’d swallow you up," Nino smiled. "Deeper and deeper…"

  
"I’d like that," Ohno whispered.

  
Then, Nino opened his eyes, feeling lonely again. “I wish you were here.”

  
"Nino…I have Skype."


End file.
